Cyclic and collective pitch control of known helicopter rotors is normally effected by rocking-plate control devices substantially comprising two concentric rings, the outer one of which is supported for rotation, by means of bearings, by the inner ring, and is connected angularly to a drive shaft to rotate a number of pitch-change rods, each hinged eccentrically to a respective blade.
In such rotors, the inner ring is carried coaxially by a substantially sleeve-shaped movable element in turn fitted in axially-sliding manner to a fixed pylon, through which the drive shaft extends in axially-fixed, angularly-free manner.
The movable element is defined by a spherical annular outer surface mating with a spherical seat on the inner ring; and the inner ring is normally secured to the movable element by two bolts fitted through respective radial holes in the inner ring and each engaging a respective key in turn engaging in sliding manner a respective substantially vertical slot formed on the outside of the movable element, so that the inner ring is locked angularly to the spherical annular surface of the movable element and, by virtue of the key and slot, is permitted to rock in any direction, with respect to the movable element, about the center of the spherical annular surface.
Known control devices also comprise a number of hydraulic actuators equally spaced about and extending substantially parallel to the drive shaft, and which cooperate with and exert thrust on the inner ring to move the inner and outer rings and the movable element axially and jointly with respect to the pylon, and to rock the inner and outer rings, with respect to the movable element, about axes substantially perpendicular to the axis of the drive shaft.
Finally, the inner and outer rings are secured respectively to the drive shaft and pylon by a first and second compass-type connecting mechanism, each defined, as is known, by two connecting rods secured to each other by a cylindrical hinge. The first connecting mechanism is designed to prevent angular displacement of the inner ring and the movable element about the drive shaft axis and with respect to the pylon, and the second connecting mechanism to transmit rotary motion from the drive shaft to the outer ring.
Though valid in terms of performance, compass-type connecting mechanisms of the above type are relatively heavy and expensive, and, being subjected, in use, to reciprocating loads which tend to increase the clearance between the connecting rods, need to be lubricated and checked continually. Moreover, to conform with constraint redundancy requirements typical of aircraft applications, the number of connecting mechanisms must be doubled, thus compounding the aforementioned drawbacks.